


The Third Time

by LadyNovaJade



Series: Three Times Toni and Steve Danced [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy and good, Steve is precious and hot, also Pepper is a genius, and Toni deserves to get a little ribbing now and then, because Infinity War sucked emotionally, oh and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: Toni Stark has learned to hate attending galas and parties. But a surprise has her changing her tone.





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. This took me waaaaaaay longer than it should have. I'm so sorry. But it's nice and fluffy? You know to make up for the emotional heartbreak of Infinity War. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading — please continue to hit the kudos and COMMENT! I love reading and answering comments. You all are wonderful!

“I hate you.”

“You don’t hate me.”

“No, you’re right,” Toni answered, glaring at Pepper’s reflection in the grand vanity mirror before them. “I fucking despise you at the moment.”

The redhead simply rolled her eyes, “You’re going to have to do better, Toni. You’ve called me worse for less things.”

Toni groaned and crossed her arms for a split second before the make-up artist tutted at her in disapproval. “Pepper, I made you CEO for a reason.”

“Yes, to run your company so it doesn’t go completely batshit crazy while you fly around in a suit and cozy up with Captain America,” her friend interrupted with a smirk.

Toni clenched her jaw, “No, I did it so I don’t have to go to these stupid dinners and galas and shit anymore,” she whined. “That’s your job now. 

A stylist appeared from nowhere, two cocktail dresses in her hands. She approached Pepper and held them both out, “Which would be preferred for the evening, Ms. Potts?”

One was a long, modest simple black gown — Toni was pretty familiar with it. She had worn it ages ago for a Rolling Stones shoot; it had a insane slit up the side, but that was about as riské as it got. Pretty boring, by fashion standards. But the red one … well, Toni took one look at the lace, floor-length, and almost started to drool.

Pepper studied both and, obviously trying to fuck with Toni, seemed to consider the black one thoroughly. “The black dress is quite beautiful and simple,” she said in an aloft tone. “And will keep her out of trouble and under the radar.”

Toni pointed a stern finger at her, “You put me in that black dress and send me to this stupid thing, Pepper, and I really will fire you.”

For the second time in the last five minutes, Pepper rolled her eyes as she pointed at the red one, to Toni’s delight. Then she turned her full Pepper-mom-glare to the other woman, “Toni, you are still a majority stockholder in Stark Industries, need I remind you. Which means you have certain obligations you still have to fulfill.”

“Look up please, Ms. Stark,” the makeup artist instructed, preventing Toni the opportunity to glare at her friend.

“You know why I hate these things,” she said instead, deciding not to elaborate further because Pepper sure as hell _knew_ and there were too many other people around to air her laundry out in front of.

“You’re thinking about this too much,” Pepper countered softly. “It’s a charity gala; high society, invite-only. There will be no government officials poking you for contracts. No one to hound you for autographs. No one to put you on the spot for things the Avengers have done.”

To this, Toni said not a word. It was easy for Pepper to throw out reassurances, but nothing ever turned out as planned. There was _always_ someone who wanted something from her — weapons, money, attention, accountability. It didn’t matter how good the security was, how tight the guest list, there always was someone.

Pepper sighed at Toni’s sudden silence and walked over to her side. The make-up artist was putting the final touches on the bright red lipstick on Toni’s lips and instructed her to close her eyes as she misted setting spray over her masterpiece. When she was finished, she moved to the side so Toni could see her reflection. Per usual, Toni felt like she was looking at a picture that was not quite her. Really, any time she had to get dolled up like this, she felt as if she were trying to look like her mother — and Toni knew deep down she was a poor representation of Maria Stark.

“Thank you,” she said quietly to the artist, giving her a soft smile to assure her the billionaire was happy with her work.

Once they were alone in the room, Pepper touched Toni’s shoulder. “I get it, Toni. I do,” the redhead said softly. “But I took every precaution. I swear.”

Feeling sick and tired of the angst that was trying to set up residence in her chest again, Toni shook her head and gave Pepper a smile that she hoped only felt fake, “Still. You know I just create trouble for you later at these things,” she countered. “I drink too much, say things I shouldn’t, and then always walk out with someone the tabloids will say I bribed to sleep with me.”

Pepper gave her a sly smile, “I don’t know if you noticed, but you exactly aren’t like that anymore. A certain super soldier has kind of tamed you down.”

Toni looked at her in mock shock as she stood and made her way to change into the red dress, “You bite your tongue. I intend to continue to make the tabloids scratch their heads, thank you very much.”

Toni was able to slip into the dress with some ease on her own. It was quite possibly going to be her favorite for a while. She gave herself a critique in the full-length mirror in her closet — the tight cut and mermaid-style design of the dress flattered her well and the neckline wasn’t too low to show her scars. She stepped out of the large closet, turning to Pepper who helped her zip up the dress the rest of the way.

“I know you hate going to these things by yourself,” Pepper started.

“Which means you’ll be going with me, right?” Toni interrupted, slipping on some strappy gold, heeled sandals.

“Not exactly?”

Toni narrowed her eyes at her friend, “Tell me you didn’t?”

“Didn’t what?” Pepper asked innocently.

“Didn’t do whatever it is you did that made you say that. 

Many people who knew both Toni and Pepper would say how straight-forward Pepper was. She was not as harsh as Toni, but she wouldn’t let anyone get one over on her either. Put up side by side with Toni, Pepper was always the gentle one, the demure one, the charming one.

She also was a goddamn liar, good at it to boot, and Toni would argue it to her grave.

With the accusation leveled against her, Pepper simply smiled, “I haven’t done anything, except…”

“Except what?” Toni asked, eyes still narrowed as the redhead guided her over to the vanity once more to make sure her hair was still in place.

Pepper reached up and rearranged some curls over Toni’s shoulder and the clips holding certain parts back from her face. Since she was far more versed in styles and such than Toni, Pepper was allowed to choose the style, which Toni would describe as some throwback to the 40s.

“Except what, Pepper?” Toni poked again, feeling not anger rise, but a bit of panic.

Another trait most people wouldn’t get about sweet little Ms. Potts was she had a wicked sense of humor — which was turned to Toni when the genius did something to particularly upset the redhead. Revenge was quite the bitch when she wanted to be.

“You will have a date this evening…” Pepper said slowly.

“What?!” Toni almost shrieked. “Are you kidding me? Pepper, I’m not … I’m not _free_ to have a date, you do realize that right?”

Pepper gave her a look that screamed, _Duh, dumbass._ “Of course I do. However,” she took this moment to pause and look away, “This is a charity event and your personal company is highly sought after. 

A whole beat passed. Toni felt like she was kicked in the chest. “Are you telling me you pimped me out like at the May Gala two years ago?” she asked.

The May Gala was a trumped up way the aristocracy of New York City, Boston, and D.C. could get together to pat each other on the back for being rich. There usually was some disgusting theme to go along with it and Toni unfortunately had her fair share of stories from past galas. Two years ago, some _wise guy_ decided an auction night was in order — where the items were actually people.

To make a long story short, Toni bet on herself, beating out some total nimwits, and was able to donate $2 million to her favorite charity. Thankfully.

“I told you that before you RSVP’d, and I distinctly remember you saying, ‘Any donation is worth it for charity, Pepper,’” the redhead argued.

Toni rolled her eyes and slipped on her repulsor bracelets (a simple precaution) before snatching her clutch and stomping out of the bedroom, “I swear to God, if you pimped me out, I really will fire you. And I won’t even feel bad about it.”

Pepper’s voice had a laughing tone as she rushed to follow her boss and friend, “What if I told you he cleans up pretty nice?”

Toni came to a halt in the hallway and turned a stern glare at the other woman, “Oh, I will plot epic downfalls for you, Pepper Potts. If you have brought in some disgusting, mightier-than-thou asshole who thinks he can woo Toni Stark, I will ...”

“You’d deserve it!” Pepper interrupted. “Oh come on, Toni. The gala tonight is all about bringing in the money for the charities of New York who rely on it. And this guy will definitely bring in the bucks.”

The genius groaned, pivoting on her heel and continuing toward the front room of her living quarters. “I can’t even look at you right now. The public will have a field day if they see me with someone other than …”

Another laugh from Pepper, “Seriously, can’t you just trust me? I promise, you’ll be wanting to give me a raise once you meet him!”

“FRIDAY, remind me to change Pepper’s access codes tomorrow and to fuck with her playlists!” Toni called out as she stomped through the open kitchen.

She came to a full stop at the top stair leading into the living area. Her whole body become rigid with surprise as her eyes landed on the man standing there. Toni’s mind was flying a thousand miles a minute as she took him in, wondering how this was possible at all.

Pepper’s heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she slowly made her way up to Toni’s side. She didn’t have to look over at the redhead to know she was smirking smugly as she looped her arm through Toni’s. The former pursed her lips as she once again ran her eyes over the man.

“Did I do good?” Pepper teased, squeezing Toni’s arm.

Toni made herself take in a long, deep breath to quell the fluttering in her stomach. She then slowly turned to her friend who was grinning so brightly it was almost sick. But, considering what she had done…

“I may consider that raise,” she said slowly and softly, choosing each word carefully.

Pepper patted her arm, “I thought so.” She then pulled away and nodded to Toni’s date. “You two have fun, now. I’ll call Happy and have him bring the car around.”

Toni turned her eyes back to the living area, watching Steve smirk at her as he folded his arms across his broad chest. He wasn’t supposed to be there; hell he wasn’t even supposed to be in the _country_. He and the other Avengers had left for a mission halfway around the world four days ago. It had sucked — her bed was cold and she spent a lot more time in the lab and garage, trying to forget that Steve wasn’t there 

But here he was, donning Army dress greens and looking fucking fantastic with his hair combed back and a smirk tugging his lips. Toni wanted to nibble on the bottom one — she’d fucking missed that a lot.

Really, she had just missed _him_. All of him.

It had been the first time they had spent more than a day apart since Ultron’s demise. It hit Toni a lot harder than she had been prepared for. She trying really hard to keep that to herself.

Looking him over slowly and taking in every sexy detail — because seriously, dress greens looking _fucking fantastic_ on Steve — she carefully made her way down the two steps and toward him. He took steps to close the space between them as well, his eyes also taking her in.

“I thought they phased out the green Class As last year,” Toni remarked, thankful her voice decided to come out level.

Steve shrugged, “I’m a special case.”

They came to a stop in front of one another and Toni pursed her lips, unable to stop herself from reaching forward and fiddling with the lapel of his jacket. “Well, I suppose it’s not that bad. Kind of really works for you.”

He smiled, “Thank you, ma’am.”

A beat passed. Then they reached for each other at the same time, their lips meeting as her arms went around his neck and his wrapped about her waist. Toni pressed into him, hoping to say in the kiss everything she couldn’t find the words to say right then — how much she missed him, how much she worried when he was gone, how much she loved him.

On top of that, Steve wasn’t playing gentle as he tended to do; rather than start the kiss slow, he pulled her flush against him and took command immediately, his lips coaxing hers open. Toni felt a soft moan leave her and a heady feeling warmed in her stomach. _Fuck_ she had missed him.

When they pulled a part, they both were breathing heavier and Steve’s gorgeous blue eyes ran over her face like a parched man seeing a cold glass of water. “You look beautiful, honey.”

Toni felt her cheeks flush, but she chose to ignore it, “What are you doing here? I thought you were on mission.”

“Finished early and got back as soon as I could,” he answered, stepping back and taking in more of her appearance.

“Why?”

He smiled, “Pepper said you needed a date.”

Toni swallowed hard and forced herself to not get fucking emotional over the fact Steve raced home from a mission to be her date to some silly charity gala. “Well … you’ve officially surprised me,” was all she could get out in response. 

Steve chuckled, pulling her flush against him, “It’s a good look for you.” And then he dropped his head and was kissing her again.

_He’s such a good kisser, good God,_ was pretty much all her brain could muster. She was a fucking genius and she couldn’t even think straight.

When he pulled back, she was completely breathless. And it was utterly pathetic and embarrassing how she whimpered and leaned back into him. Ugh …

Steve chuckled softly, “Yeah, I know,” he said without her prompting him.

Toni’s eyes opened and she knew she was looking at him like he was a savior, but she honestly couldn’t give a rat’s ass. “I’ve missed you so fucking much,” she whispered, her voice catching on the words.

His smirk faded into a more reverent look, “I missed you too. When Pepper called, I didn’t even hesitate.” He paused to look sheepish, “I was really glad for the excuse to come back ahead of the team.”

Toni laughed softly, not being able to stop her fingers from raking through the hair at the back of his neck over and over, just reminding herself he truly was there. “How selfish of you.” She paused and pursed her lips, finding her gaze focused on the middle of his chest. “Tell me, soldier, did Ms. Potts prep you for this mission? Because it’s … not an easy one.”

Steve’s smirk came back, “She explained the situation, yes.” He dipped his head to catch her gaze, “Need I remind you I’m more than capable of handling you, Ms. Stark.”

At that comment she rolled her eyes, “Stop it, you dork,” she answered through a laugh.

“Boss, Happy has arrived downstairs and is ready to take you to the gala,” FRIDAY declared through the living room.

“Well,” Toni said, drawing in a deep breath and stepping back out of Steve’s arms. She smoothed down his tie and lapels, then did the same to herself, making sure the lace of her dress laid flat. When she looked back up at him, she started to laugh, “You can’t go looking like that.”

Steve looked confused, “Like what? You really think they’ll care about my greens?”

She continued to laugh, stepping back up against his body, “No. But I think they’ll care about the red lipstick you’re sporting right now,” she answered, reaching up with her thumb and wiping his bottom lip clean. 

His hands came to her hips as she worked and when she glanced up from his mouth, she noted his eyes watching her intently. She smirked, “Easy, soldier. We have somewhere to be, remember?”

“Wasn’t it the famed Toni Stark who said arriving late is always in fashion?” he argued.

Once his mouth was clean, she gave him her full attention with a genuine smile. “You can ravage me later. I got all dressed up, you’re taking me out,” she said.

“Gladly,” Steve answered quickly, offering her his arm. Which she took and allowed him to lead her to the elevator. During the ride down, she leaned into his body and felt her anxiety ease just with his presence.

“Your dress is gorgeous, as are you,” he said softly.

“You can keep repeating that, I don’t mind,” she answered with a little laugh. “You look pretty gorgeous yourself.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Thank you. Figured if I was going to be the arm candy of Toni Stark, I needed to pull out the big guns.”

She just grinned and laid her head on his arm.

The ride to the gala hall was spent with Steve catching Toni up on the mission — taking down an arms dealer selling guns in massive shipments to terrorists groups — and Toni regalling him in her new clean energy tech she was hoping to have up and running soon, ready for the next expo on the calendar.

Happy gleefully announced their arrival and Toni made herself take a deep calming breath. It was just a party, after all. Since when was Toni Stark scared of a party …

The door opened and as Steve moved to slide out, her hand gripped his. Her heart seized and she tugged, not moving. He paused and turned back, looking confused, “Toni?” he asked softly.

She swallowed hard, looking out and seeing only flashes and the cataphonic symphony of the paps clamoring for who was in the car. It was like she was mesmerized by it. It was easy to go out when you could control the narrative. But here, it was all open. Steve would step out first, and oh, would the press and onlookers love that. Especially seeing him in the dress greens.

But when he would reach back for her, when Toni Stark would wrap her arm around his, they would go balls-out nuts.

Suddenly she realized she hadn’t prepped for that.

Then, just as quickly as the panic washed over her, Steve leaned over and blocked the light. “You coming?” he asked.

Toni blinked. _What the fuck, Toni? Who cares?_ she thought.

So she smiled at Steve, a cocky, genuine Toni Stark smile. “Hell yeah, what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

Steve smiled at her like he knew exactly what happened — which wouldn’t surprise her; Steve just _knew_ her — and easily stepped out. Still in the privacy of the car, Toni allowed her eyes to watch him as he adjusted his jacket, then wave to the crowd calling out to him. Finally, after pulling out the suspense, he reached back and offered his hand to her 

Toni pushed one last calming breath through her lips before she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to guide her out of the car.

Just as she expect — pandaemonium. 

They all hurdled questions at the pair — how long had they been officially dating? What did it mean for the rest of the team? Was this why Toni had stopped going on missions? Where did this leave Banner (who they all thought Toni was banging) and Natasha (who they all thought _Steve_ was banging)?

For the first time in a long time, Toni truly let all the speculation just roll off her shoulders. Steve’s arm was secure around her waist and they posed here and there — later she would tease him good-naturedly about how his time traveling in the USO shows made him a natural on a red carpet — and they trekked down the line of flashing lights without more than a few smirks here and there.

At one point, he leaned down to her ear, “You wanna take bets on what the headlines will say? We could make it interesting.”

It made her smile slowly and huff out a laugh. Her hand, which had naturally went to his hip as he leaned in, curled around him more. “You’re on, Rogers,” she whispered back.

Inside was much quieter; the small quartet of strings in the back offering a soothing sound with its classic tones. Almost immediately, people came toward the pair. Steve offered his arm to her again, which Toni took without hesitation. The first few were eager PR “managers” wanting to introduce themselves and attempt to make a connection with the CEO of Stark Industries. With her business face on, it was easy to be polite, but move through them quickly.

One young marketing director got a little too flirty with Steve for Toni’s liking — by the third hair flip, Toni felt a saccharine sweet smile curl her lips as her arm curled around his waist and she leaned her body into Steve. She caught the subtle narrowing of the woman’s eyes as Toni thanked her for introducing herself and then turned away from her with Steve. 

Once they were out of earshot, he chuckled, “I didn’t take you for the jealous type. 

“I’m not jealous, there’s nothing to be jealous of,” she replied matter-of-factly. “I know you’re not going to run after her and have a passionate night of sex, like what she’s hoping for. 

Two bands of a soft pink blush highlighted his cheeks as he smiled down at her, “Then why the little show?”  he asked, genuinely curiously.

Toni’s eyes swept the crowd before she stopped and turned to face him, hands smoothing down the lapels of his jacket. “Because she obviously doesn’t know that she’s not getting her fantasy,” she started, leaning up to slip a hand around his neck and whisper in his ear, “And I just wanted her to know that I _would_ be getting mine.”

His hand on her hip tightened and he let out a long, slow breath, which only caused Toni to grin more as she pulled back, patting his chest lovingly. “Need a drink, soldier?”

“Yes, please,” Steve replied, shaking his head.

The rest of the night went well. A few generals came over to shake Steve’s hand and Toni was happy to sit back for once and let him be the center of attention. Lord knew he was better at it than she. He told her once he had been nervous and fidgety in the 40s when he first met the generals and the big wigs on the bond tours. Now he was calm, respectful, and commanded the conversations with ease. When he didn’t want to speak on a subject, he simply didn’t and those around them followed his lead.

It was nice to see how at ease he was with it — not to mention it was sexy as all hell. Toni could say with complete certainty that she absolutely enjoyed being the arm candy of Captain Steve Rogers.

Finally, it seemed people had gotten over the shock of Toni Stark and Steve Rogers together and the two were left to their own devices at the back of the room. Toni was leaning against the wall, sipping on her third glass of champagne, feeling loose-limbed as she watched Steve watch the room. Without looking at her, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. 

“This was good,” he commented, looking down at her with warm eyes. “You seemed really relaxed.”

Toni hummed her agreement, passing her empty glass to a waiter who circled by, “Yeah, I think you’re right. I haven’t been to one of these in a while, but I’ve actually enjoyed myself.”

“I take full credit,” he teased, smiling at her as his hand squeezed her hip.

“You should,” she answered seriously, leaning into him more. “Thank you, Steve. I’m really happy you could come with me.”

The look he gave her had her heart skipping. He brought a hand up and brushed a stubborn strand of hair from her face, “I am too, honey.” 

Suddenly a song started up that clearly was meant to engage couples in dancing and Steve didn’t hesitate — he gently took Toni’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. Toni grinned brightly the entire way. There were at least two other couples swaying gently on the floor when they reached it. Steve pulled her close, a hand going around to rest on the small of her back while he held one of her hands close. Toni rested her cheek against his chest, hand squeezing his as her other arm rested along his broad shoulder.

He guided her along and she gladly let him lead. The dance was simple, the music beautiful and sweet. Toni hoped foolishly that from now on she could take Steve with her to all the galas and receptions. He was a calming presence for her; a balm against the chaos the paps and people vying for her attention often threw at her. And the dancing ... the dancing was worth it all. 

They danced for three songs, only pausing to clap for the band with the other gala attendees. Soon, it was getting late and the party began to break up. Toni found she was only slightly disappointed. She truly had been enjoying herself … but something better was waiting for her and Steve at home.

“Well, Ms. Stark, are you ready to make an exit?” Steve asked, mouth pressing a kiss to the skin just behind her ear.

“Yes,” she responded, a tad breathless. She turned her head and nearly caught his lips in a kiss. “Please take me home, Captain Rogers,” she said softly.

Steve never made her ask twice.

The next morning, laying naked in bed, Toni was propped up against the headboard with the morning papers while Steve dozed sleepily beside her, one arm wrapped around her hips. When she got to the social pages in the Times, she laughed softly and then it kept building, shaking her entire body until Steve pulled his head up and arched an eyebrow at her.

“What is it?” he asked, voice rough and low with sleep.

Toni licked her lips and turned the page to him; taking up more than half of the spread were various pictures of the two of them from the gala the night before. The most prominent photo, however, was the moment on the way in, when Steve had put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. She was smiling ridiculously wide in the picture, looking so happy a part of her didn’t even recognize herself.

It was a great picture — Toni was already crafting a note in her head to have Pepper get glossy, color copies so she could have one in her office.

“Looks like we both lost that bet,” Steve said, smirking at the headline. 

Her eyes moved to the large headline printed in bold underneath the main picture — Happily After Avengers?

Toni laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to Toni’s dress in this one. lordandtaylor.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524442449821&site_refer=CSE_POLYVORE&kw_refer=gowns


End file.
